Guitar Is So Gay
by freemanrage
Summary: Mary finds a softer side of Nathan. Mary/Nathan. For CrystolConneticut! Crack pairing.


**I'm bored :D And I know I should go to sleep because I have more school tomorrow *sigh* but I can't. Like seriously. I laid in bed for two hours. So what better way to wear yourself out other than to write a lovely wittle story? :3 Yes, a Nathan/Mary pairing *giggles*. I wanted to randomly pair Nathan up with some other OC and, since CrystolConneticut and I just swap things back and forth, why not the lovely Mary? :) I thought about Holly. I'm more familiar with Mary. **

**Crap, I'm rambling again.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time**

Nathan Morejon was a name you heard all over town. Whether it was to talk about how buff he looked at his last football game or to gossip on whether or not he was cheating on his girlfriend again, he was practically a movie star. The John Tucker of South Park. The thing that made Nathan seem so fake to people was how he never showed his emotions. When he was held back from third grade, he did not panic, cry, or sweat. He nodded and went back to coloring his pictures of boobs. I'm guessing you see why Kenny is his best friend?

However, because Nathan never showed his feelings, it was hard to understand if he liked a girl or not. I mean, he made out with practically every girl in South Park.

Except one.

Now, here's where Mary Christmas comes in. Mary was beautiful, smart, funny..._independant. _Players did not please her in any way. Within the first move Nathan made on her, Mary knew he would be a nuisance. It was obvious he didn't get her message when he punched him in the face and continued to harrass her space the entire semester.

Bet you didn't know Nathan had a sister, did you? Yup, a twin sister. Christy Morejon. She was the complete opposite of her arrogant brother and also happened to be Mary's best friend. So, as you can see, these three characters are all connected to each other in some way. A triangle, if you may.

And you may ask where I'm going with this. Well, it's not my story to tell. It's theirs.

**All of the things that I want to say  
Just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words, you got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here**

**_Mary's POV_**

My feet moved to the rythem of the clock. Back and forth. Tick tock, tick tock. The only other sound in the room was the teacher spewing out crap about Geography. I already knew everything about lattitude and longitude. Hell, I learned it in sixth grade. Why should I care about this?

_RING!_

Yes! I jumped out of my chair and raced towards the door. Instead of going home, as usual, I waited outside Mr. Miller's classroom. He was Christy's eighth period so I had to wait for her. Reason? It's Friday and I'm spending the night at her house. Usually, I spent the night at her house when Nathan was gone (she understood why and actually loved me for that reason) but Christy had begged me to stay this night, when Nathan was going to be home.

Yay. Annoyed face.

"Mary, wassup homie G?" Christy called out, holding her hand out. I slapped her a high five and pursed my lips.

"Nothing, for shizzle. Ya'll ready, ca'?" Yes. We talked ganster randomly at times. Bite me.

Christy giggled and decided to end our session. "Sweet! Let's go." I had to push past the emo kids to get to the door because they were walking too slow. The tallest one glared at me.

"Conformist!" he yelled. I rolled my eyes as Christy playfully looked back at him. Both of us simply found many, many joy out of teasing those kids. Normally, Christy and I weren't ones to tease people for being different but they were just too fun. The way they quoted AC/DC all the time.

Anyway.

"So, Nathan will be up in his room _the whole time, _right?" I asked, just to make sure. As if it was no big deal, she smiled at me.

"He usually is."

"But you never know," I said. And I only said that because maybe he might stay down because I was there. Jesus, I wish he could just leave me alone. Do you know what it's like to have some dude who only wants to get in your pants all over you all the freaking time? It's aggrivating.

"Pish, Mary. We will have fun!" she persuaded. "Break out some Twizzlers, watch a couple horror movies, have some _girl _talk." She winked. "And he'll probably be upstairs listening to Three Days Grace on full blast or something. You'll be fine."

I hope so.

When we got to Christy's house, her mom had a couple of freshly baked brownies on the table. Christy wasn't hungry but I gladly took one only cause my stomach begged me to. We headed up to her room and tossed around a ball for a few minutes until the someone knocked on the door. I was closest and got up to open it but Christy stopped me, giving me a look that said, 'You're the guest. Get up and I break your face.' I shrunk back down.

She twisted the doorknob and opened it. To my disgust, it was the taller version of Christy. Nathan. What a joy.

"I hear you're having friends over...?" he trailed off, letting his eyes wander to me. I blushed and looked away.

"Get out of here," Christy groaned, getting ready to close the door. He stopped her by pushing the door open again. Since everyone knew how weak Christy was, Nathan obviously won that round.

"Now, now, I just want to say hi." This time, he pushed her out of his way and began strolling towards me.

"Well, I _don't _want to say hi," I retorted. He rolled his eyes.

"Of course you do, darling."

Christy yelled, "MOM! NATHAN'S IN MY ROOM AGAIN!"

I heard from downstairs, "Nathan, get out of your sister's room! She has company!" Have I ever told her mom how much I love her? I need to do that. Nathan grimaced to himself and muttered,

"Emo," to Christy as he walked past her. She stuck her tongue out and closed the door behind him, this time, locking it. Much obliged.

"Thanks," I told her. She didn't say anything back; she was too busy examinging her large DVD collection on her shelf. I hated being ignored but I didn't care too much for it this time. My eyes scoured the movies, as well. I almost suggested we watch Carrie but then I remembered how boring that movie could get and kept my mouth shut.

"How about...Saw?" Christy asked. Saw was good and everything but I had already seen them all. I shook my head.

"Nah."

"Halloween?"

"Ick."

"Friday The 13'th?" I loved horror movies, don't get me wrong, but there are moods you're in when you want to watch them and there are moods you're in when you don't. I really didn't feel like it. I told her that with no offense and none taken. So she switched to the other side of the collection. I looked over her shoulder to watch them, too.

"Marely And Me?" Maybe I was just being picky when I refused to watch that. But dog movies make me cry, okay? Quilty as charged. "Beauty And The Beast?" A good classic but who hadn't seen that movie at least a hundred times? I sheepishly refused. When I looked over at the shelf again, the first movie my eyes were laid upon was definately my choice.  
I grinned. "Let's watch that one." She gave me a look.

"That one? Are you sure?" I thought about it. Let's remember; it's two hours of my life I could totally use. But my mind was set. I nodded.

"Yup." Christy looked at me for a long moment, shrugged, and popped the DVD in her TV. The movie started.

I'm not going to torture you any more. The movie was Titanic. Leonardo DiCaprio was a hottie back then. Don't stand there and tell me that you didn't at least smile when he stood at the end of the boat and yelled, 'I'm the king of the world!' or shed a tear when Rose let his body sift away into the icy waters. Never gets tiring. On the other hand, Christy slipped off into dreamland halfway into the movie. The result; I'm sitting here, alone, in a dark room, sipping Mountain Dew out of a bowl. I wasn't anywhere near tired so going to sleep was not an option.

"Cause it's you and me and all of the people  
With nothing to do, nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you."

My eyebrows perked up. That noise...it sounded too real to be recorded. And the guitar's strums were so perfectly in place. I found myself dazed by the lovely voice.

"Something about you now  
I can't quite figure out."

I slowly unwrapped myself from the layer of blankets and made my way to the door, stepping quietly so as to not wake anybody up. The wooden floor is extremely loud. I'm surprised no one has busted through it. I slowly opened the door and the voice got louder.

"Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right."

The only people in the house was Christy, her mom, their dog, and Nathan. And it was obviously a male singing...No way. It couldn't be Nathan. I-It can't be. He made it perfectly clear at school that playing instruments was gay and he didn't go anywhere near them. But I was just so damn curious to who it could be. I walked slowly down the hallway, the voice getting clearer and clearer as I went.

"Cause it's you and me and all of the people  
With nothing to do, nothing to lose."

I was now standing in front of the door with a shocked face. There was sign on the door: Nathan's Room. It _was _him. His voice was really that beautiful? I glanced down at the doorknob. It was unlocked. Should I go in? That seems a bit stalker-ish. But I knew I just had to see this for myself.

"And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of-"

He stopped, obviously realizing I was in the same room. I could practically feel the awkward. I took this moment to realize his room was actually _clean. _Unlike his sister, who was a pig when it came to cleanliness.

"Mary?" he asked slowly. Wow, he's good. I bit my lip.

"Hey," I whispered. I knew there was no need to speak quietly but I was sort of just in the moment and my voice wouldn't work. He spun around quickly with wide eyes.

"I-I just, I, um, I wasn't..." He was a loss for words. For the record, so was I. I mean, what was I supposed to say? 'Gee, and I thought you were a loser'? So I promptly decided on,

"Nice playing." I suppose that was better. Nathan's eyes turned from surprised to a more comfortable yet subtle look. Like a young boy looking up so innocently to others. Was this the first time I actually could see what Nathan Morejon was feeling? I liked this side of him better. It made him look...cuter.

"U-Uh, thanks."

"I thought you said you didn't play." It wasn't very nice to put him on the spot but I was too curious not to ask. After all, since when did guitar become gay, anyways? Last time I checked, playing the guitar was pretty hot. At least, that's what I think.

"Well, we all say things we don't mean," he said, shrugging it off once more. My mind brought back up the lyrics again and I smiled softly.

"The lyrics were nice," I commented. "Who were they about?" This seemed to put him on the spot again. I don't know why it would; it was just a simple question.

"Nobody," he told me but I knew it was a lie. When he lies, his nose kind of twitches. I noticed that not too long ago...Well, that, and Christy told me. But whatever.

"Don't lie. There's gotta be someone it was about." I sat down on the bed. "Lyrics like that just don't come to a person." Nathan kind of flinched when I poked his side. I guess someone's in a vulnerable mood.

"Everyone writes a love song. That doesn't mean they're in love."

"Maybe not but the best ones are usually when a person is in _looove_." I stretched the last word playfully. "So who is it?"

"I'm not going to tell you."

"AHA! So there _is _a girl!" I accused, jumping off the bed and pointing a finger at him. He rolled his eyes.

"Fine, there is. But you're not going to know who," he said. Although it killed the curious part of my brain to not know who this suave cassanova-wannabe loved, I decided not to push my luck further. I switched positions back onto his comfortable bed, the smile still attatched to my face.

"You shouldn't lie about playing, you know. I thought you were amazing."

"People nowadays don't appreciate others with talent. They only look up to people who are just like them and have the same abilities. They relate to them more," he explained. I guess I never thought of it that way. Still, being the stubborn person I am, I said,

"But if someone is equal to another, they would be the same. Only people with higher expectations are ones people want to be like."

He looked at me with a smirk. "You still believe that?"

...

Damn. Now, _I'm _a loss for words. Damn him and his...pretty eyes and...nice hair. Urgh. Bad thoughts, bad thoughts.

"Whatever," I muttered, pushing the subject aside. The wall suddenly seemed interesting. Yes, I was angry at him for being such a smart ass. Maybe I was wrong, maybe he was wrong, either way, he always has to be so damn smooth about it. It's...unfair! Nathan sensed my frustration.

"Aww," he cooed and wrapped his arms around me. Why I never bothered to push him off is beyond me. I blame it on my hot-head. "Is wittle Mary Christmas upset?"

"No," I grunted.

"Don't be mad," he begged. He got up from his side of the bed and sat in the direction I was looking in. I was odded by his wide, puppy dog eyes. "I'm thowwy." No fucking wonder he gets all the girls. Just look at that face!

"Fine," I told him. "I forgive you." I probably shouldn't have done that because he returned back into his usual smirk.

"Good. Now, what time is it?" He answered his own question by looking at the clock. "3:42. So, tell me, Ms. Christmas. Why up so late?"

I shrugged. "Couldn't sleep."

"So you decided to stalk me." It wasn't a question.

"No!" I defended, just a bit too quickly. My face heated up. "You're...You're singing is just too loud. It annoyed me." Hell no. I could've gone to sleep to that sound. Nathan chuckled a little.

"Sure." Now, it was silent. The kind of silent that makes you want to do something just to break it but you know you can't because you'll probably end up doing something stupid (which is also sometimes the case). Unfortunately, I decided to be that stupid person and ask him,

"Can you play again?" Chances are he wouldn't but it couldn't hurt to ask. He looked at me with a bewildered expression.

"Huh?"

I blushed harder. "Can you play the rest of the song? I want to hear the rest." His large, blue eyes stared at me intensely. I always felt nervous around Nathan for the fear he might touch me in a wrong place but this was a different nervous. It bugged me a little bit more. He gaffawed and shook his head like a lunatic.

"Ha! No, no, no, nooo freaking way. Not in front of you."

"Why not?" I was a bit hurt he wouldn't do it in front of me. On the other hand, I had a feeling he wouldn't perform in front of anybody at all.

"Because, dude..." He stopped talking. I tilted my head.

"Because why?"

"Just...because! No!" Time to bring in my puppy dog face. Nathan may think he's got it but Holly taught me a thing or two, that's for sure. I jutted out my lower lip the slightest bit and hung my head, watching him with my widened green eyes through my thick eyelashes.

"Pleeeaaase?" He looked like he was in a trance. Hell yes, I knew it would work. He shook his head, knocking himself out of the reverie.

"N-No!"

"Please, Natty? For meeeee?" Dragging out the word, 'Me.' He sucked in a deep breath, cracking his knuckles on his fist, and growled lowly,

"Fine."

"Ah! Yes!" I squealed, jumping on the bed and clapping. He rolled his eyes and took back out his guitar. It was a really pretty guitar; wooden and sleak. It was evident he took real good care of it. He placed his fingers and pick at the right position and began singing.

"You and me and all of the people  
With nothing to do and nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you." He tossed the guitar gently away from him and looked at me with a blank expression. "The end. Get out."

I frowned. There's the mean Nathan I know. "Hmph. Fine." I got up and headed towards the door. Damn, that was quick. I would have expected him to maybe ask me what I thought that the end...but I suppose he simply didn't feel like showing emotions anymore. It's a shame.

"Wait," he called before I could close the door. I stuck my head back in.

"Yeah?"

"I hate you." He smiled at me. I let out a breath of laughter and smiled back.

"I hate you, too," I muttered and turned around. But, this time, I stopped myself. It almost seemed back and forth with everything we did. Except, I didn't get as grumpy-grumpy as he did when someone messed with him. Opposites attract, I guess? Not that we were really...attracted, you know? I opened back up the door, ran up to Nathan, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

...Shut up.

His mind looked completely blank. I smiled. There's the real Nathan. I could practically see right through his shocking blue eyes. It was a pleasant feeling to be at a higher status than this person. Not that many people knew that feeling at all. Not even the teachers. He shook his head again, knocking out of the daze.

"I, uh..." Regaining his calm once more, he did not smirk his signature smirk. He smiled. A polite smile. "Goodnight, Mary."

"Night, Nathan," I sung, sliding my way out of his room. I guess there's a side of all of us we don't know about. We just need to find it.

**What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive**

**I kinda liked that xD Cheesy. But I found the moment quite visual. I hope you did, too. This turned from a "Eh, I'm bored, whatever" thing to a real project for me :) Hope you liked it, Brystol! **

**~Christy P  
**

****


End file.
